Dust
by SpadePariah
Summary: Jacob has the memories of Seth's encounter with Paul. In the heat of the moment becoming too much to hide Jake attempts to relieve himself but is caught by the Cullen boys in the process. Jacob/Edward Jacob/Emmett J/ED/EM three way.
1. Edward's Encounter

**Hey whats up Fan Fic'ers I'm back for the summer and to start off this summer I'm going in a new direction. I'll still be posting some of my older themes but; I've been reading more of the L.J. Smith books. I'll be working on some Night World fic's and some other's too maybe. If there are any pairings or series that you think you'd like to read PM me and I'll see if I can do it justice. This fic's inspiration came to me after reading some of the other Twilight fic's.**

**As always Read and Review and Enjoy.**

Dust

The forest stood still, silent and motionless. Jacob was wondering through the dense foliage deep in thought. With each stride he was blinded by thoughts and erotic images of Seth and Paul. He could see how the older boy caressed the younger wolf. The connection between of the pack was raising the whole show in his head.

Step by step Jacob was farther and farther into the woods of the reservation. The boys bare caramel chest pounding, his copper nipples harder with each image that crossed his mind. Paul was holding the teenager in his iron grip, thrusting his thick brown manhood into him.

Seth held on to the older boy's back and clenched the constricting muscles that flexed with each filling of Paul's stick.

Still lost in the romantic encounter of his brothers Jacob let himself fall into the erotic display. He let himself lean into a nearby tree. He ran his thick bronze palm down his heaving pecs and brushed the defined abs, until he grazed the elastic waistband of the tightly fitting boxer-briefs that were his only cover from the outdoors.

His right bronze-gold bicep flexed as he tweaked his copper nipple and groped his boxer-covered rod. As he thought about reveling himself, he felt someone was out in the forest watching him.

Jacob looked around the dense foliage but saw no one. As he tilted his head back and drew in a deep breath he reached into the darkness of the thin cover.

His mind was still wrapped around the display of the youngest wolf of his pack being hammered by the rugged Paul. Jacob could see the ecstasy and enjoyment in Seth's eyes. He could almost smell the sweat that coated the larger wolf as he plunged deep into the younger wolf's heat.

Out of the darkness a blur of spiked deep brown hair appeared standing in front of Jacob. A bloodsucker, one that he'd known quite well as golden colored eyes ravaged his exposed body Jacob pulled his hand from his erection and took a fighter's stance.

"What are you looking at? Leech!" Jacob said through closed teeth. He glared into the honey gold eyes of Edward as he continued to lustfully observe the muscular caramel boy.

"I'm not here to fight." Edward replied as he took a step into the werewolf's direction. Jacob held his stance as the vampire crept closer, cornering him into the tree behind him. What is this idiot doing Jacob thought, is he insane? "I was hunting, and something in your mind drew all my attention to you." The vampire spoke musically "you're pretty excited Jake?"

As Jacob dropped his guard he took a step back and was pressed instantly to the bark of the tree. Edward closed in and took the wolf by the arms and pinned them above his head. "What – the? What are you doing?" Jacob thrashed and pulled every which way that he could to break free of the pretty boy vampire.

"Jake, stop." The voice was calm and inviting. His tanned chest was thriving as it pounded causing his pecks to flex. Jake was breathing heaver and harder, as Edward gazed into his puppy dog eyes with one sole intention for his captive. He's going to drink me that was the only thought that crossed Jacob's mind as Edward craned his neck against the warm exposed caramel skin. Jacob grimaced and clenched his teeth looking away from the leech as he closed the distance.

When Edward's lips met the hotness of Jacob's throbbing throat he did the unexpected. Fangs retracted and placed his mouth wide open on the curved muscular throat. He began to suck and nip sending shock waves through the wolf. The vampire's tongue flicked and lapped at his captive and sweet whimpers emerged from beneath him.

With one hand holding the wolf in place the other ran down the shaft of the honey golden chest that was still heaving but, now for a different reason. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why is he doing this? Jacob's mind was going crazy. Edward smiled a cocky and enjoyed smile as he pushed the wolf flat against the tree. He lead kisses down the base of his neck and at an angle he trailed them up the heavy bronzed bicep. Taking a second to admire Jacob's toned and muscular form before marking him with a burse that would appear soon. With one long stride of his tongue Edward run up the slope of Jacob's bulging arms.

"Ed- Edward?" the wolf could barely get out any words. "What's going, on?" the question wasn't stern nor, forcible to stop but curios and lustful. "You having a good time pup?" the vampire asked in the process of marking one of the glittering caramel pecks.

Jacob couldn't speak much less think all he could do was feverishly nod. As Edward bit down on the toned and brash pectoral Jacob, erected his chest pushing out for more. While Edward lapped and sucked at Jacob's sensitive skin knowing that the werewolf was enjoying himself. Whines and short breathed whimpers fell out of the wolf's mouth as the stood with his chest out and the brown haired vampire pressed his face into the massive upheld bicep.

Breathlessly he stuttered "don't . . . don't stop . . . I want it Edward . . . I want it." Jacob was lost in a sea of excitement and thrill as he looked down to meet the vampire's eyes while he kissed the muscular pecks and nipped at the copper nipples. With Edward's free hand he began to unbutton the blue and white collared shirt that hung around his beautifully sculpted torso. With each button undone he, revealed more of his icy pale chest. Jacob was beyond curious as he fought through the outstanding pleasure to catch a glimpse of the vampire's slivery toned pecks.

Teasingly, Edward slowly undid button after button until he let it hang loosely exposing his bare cool chest to the young wolf. Jacob swelled in his briefs as the watched the bloodsucker undress himself. The leech is beautiful he thought as Edward resumed his kissing.

Stunned at the pleasure that he was receiving from the bloodsucker, Jacob let himself fall under the control of the sandy haired vamp. Edward let go of Jacob's wrists and proceed to descend down the length of the warm hazelnut body. He ran his tongue over the stony abs of his willing partner.

When Edward reached the elastic waistband of Jake's briefs he looked up with his golden intimate eyes. A devious smile broke across his pale pink lips as Jake returned an intense gaze of erotic desperation.

"You sure?" the vampire asked, "You sure you want me to?" Jacob was dumbfounded thinking to himself you're asking me this now? Now? What the hell Edward?  
Edward winked at him in response to the native boy's frustration. He tickled his tongue over the indents of his muscular abdomen and playfully snapped the waistband with his thumb.

Jake whimpered and groaned like a sad puppy as he was teased by the vampire. Please? Don't Edward. Please, don't tease me. He thought hoping that his voice would be heard. Jacob was getting harder by the second as he was being toyed with he could feel that he was already wet.

When he least expected it Edward pulled the shorts down and released the thick auburn length. Not just thick but long, Edward thought. Damn what was I even doing fucking around with Bella? He continued his thought, this boy is the real deal.

As Edward stroked the throbbing manhood in his palm Jake was panting and whimpering pleasant delight. The vampire tightened his grip around the thickness and brought the head of the rod to his lips. With one lick of the pre-cum dripping stick Jacob tossed his head back and gripped the tree behind him instantly.

The vampire then took the length of the copper rod into his mouth letting his tongue collect the sweet clearness that poured out like a faucet. With each thrust of the pale lips going deeper and deeper each time. Edward's tongue run most of Jacob's sweet juice up the underside of his beefy pole.

Jake bore a teeth-showing grin and giggled involuntarily as the vampire throw him into bliss. The deeper and more harsher Edward took Jacob the more the giggles and harsh breathing converted into grunts and deep breathed awes. When Edward noticed this change he paused to asked his wolf, "Jake? This your first time?"

The werewolf looked into the woods blushing at the question. "Uh . . . I " Jacob was embarrassed. Edward kissed the head of Jake's now arching mahogany cock. "Don't worry, it's alright." He said breathlessly as he looked up into the young wolfs dark brown eyes. "seems your having the time of your life, huh pup?"

Jacob looked down into the boy's golden eyes without being able to form words nodded his head in agreement. The vampire resumed his blissful motions not stopping as the length reached the back of his throat. He wrapped his lips around the base of Jacob's dick drawing it in harsher with his tongue. Edward's nose was buried in the field of black silk curls with each decent.

"Awe yeah! Ed!" Jake praised the sandy haired vampire. His mouth hung open gasping for a breath while the child-like grin remained in place. "That great . . . just like that. Just like that Ed." No wonder Paul had Seth go down on him every chance they got it's the best feeling in the world, Jacob thought to himself. I can't believe I'm losing my virginity to Edward Cullen. I never thought he could make me whimper like this begging for him like a playful pup.

Edward smiled around the thick shaft as he listened to the thoughts that poured out of Jacob's head. As he swallowed all nine and a half inches of Jacob he clenched at the boy's cheeks from behind. Pulling him in farther wanting more and all Jacob could offer.

Awe shit! He's going to swallow my whole dick. Jacob's thoughts were being shot out without a filter forgetting that Edward could hear everything that was thought. I've never been this excited or even this hard. Damn I think I love him, he knows how to treat a man right.

Jacob was panting still grinning and having the greatest time of his life. He looked down at the vampire as he continued to lap up the clearness that spilled as Edward licked up Jake's balls he wrapped his fingers in the vampire's hair and Edward smiled at the new sensation. . . .

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think in the reviews please... and if anyone would like to be interested in a collaboration or working together on a fic or series please message me and let me know. One of the things that I've been pondering is making some of my fic's into a comic/graphic novel type of format. Any one who thinks that they'd like to help or anything please let me know. Thanks for reading **

**-Pariah**


	2. Emmett's POV

**Welcome back hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Dust. This chapter is going to be a bit more adventurous and I hope you enjoy. Emmett's POV and later will pick up with his encounter so stay tuned.  
**  
Chapter Two

He was deep in the woods of Forks. He had just had an epic battle during his hunt that left him on his back in the river by an old oak. After a struggle or two with a moose Emmett caught the sucker by the horns –literally-. He had wrestled around with the animal in the shallow stream for what seem like hours but he emerged victorious.

His cropped jet black hair was soaked hanging just over his crisp golden eyes. His white cotton V-neck clung to his massively rugged body nearly transparent exposing his body builder form perfectly. His chiseled icy pecks rising and falling rapidly as stone like nipples stood out like diamonds. The crimson red stain that covered most of his chest led down past them, bringing his marvelously sculptured eight pack into clear view.

Emmett looked down at his prey and grinned in delight of his success. Rising his flexed biceps he immaturely kissed each one from left to right. "How do you like me now!" he shouted as if to get an answer from the corpse. "YEAH!" he grunted as he walked away.

As he made his way back through the dense foliage Emmett could sense that Edward was close by. The masculine vampire stood at the top of a ridge look over a crowd of trees. When he zeroed in on his brother he saw that the slender muscle toned vampire was on his knees blowing a tanned skin stud. " you get some Eddie." He said smiling gracefully as he watched his brother going down on this guy. As he was getting ready to walk away the bronzed boy looked up and to Emmett's surprise he saw it was Jacob Black.

"Nice! Ed" Emmett said as he changed his mind about leaving. He crawled down the slope of the ridge to get a better seat to watch the action.

There was a rocky mound that was covered by a few trees that the body builder like vampire took cover behind. It was out of sight for him but probably the best seat in the house to see the show.

Edward was on his knees with his shirt open and hanging off his chest. Above him Jacob was leaning against a tree grasping at it with his chest erect and legs trembling beneath him. His boxer-briefs hung carelessly around his ankles and his pectorals were heaving.

"Damn, never would have thought that Black was so innocent." Emmett commented on the grinning teen that was being sucked off. "

Ed's really got him by the balls."

Emmett unclipped his belt and pulled the zipper to his jeans down dropping the wet denim around his ankles. He pulled his boxers down to hang off his thighs and let his thick shaft fall out freely. Leaning against the rocky cliff he palmed his exposed manhood in his massively strong hand. Griping it with deep pressure.

The mere sight of Jacob Black whimpering in extreme pleasure got Emmett up and wet. He began to stroke the impressive hard on in his fist watching the puppy squirm and grunt under Edward's lips.

What caught the muscular vampire off guard was what he heard come out of Edward's mouth. "Jake? This your first time?"

The look on Black's face tells it all Emmett thought to himself. When Jacob turned his face away from Edward and started to blush, Emmett swiped his thumb over the tip of his rod and smeared the clear pre-cum around the head. So Jake is a virgin pup? Nice.

Emmett watched his brother beautifully deep throat the other teen's dick. Watching this was better than porn he thought. When Edward stood up he kissed Jacob's neck and the muscular vamp started to grope his balls with anticipation. He's going to let Black take him for a test drive.

The boys switched positions and Edward let his open shirt hang off one shoulder and tilted his scruffy sandy brown head into the side of the tree. With both hands he unclasped his belt and in one fluid motion dropped his pants and boxers all together. Letting his slender icy pale manhood stand free and proud for the wolf to take.

Jacob was sitting back with his knees folded under him and up close into Edward's sandy brown curls. As he took the first thrust down on Edwards shaft he immediately pulled back. When he went in again he got a better feel for it and started to take the length down like a starved animal.

Emmett was practically pouring pre-seed all over his thickness as he watched Jacob feverishly devour Edward's sword. The look of contentment and enjoyment on Edward's face said that his mind was blown.

"Awe shit! Shit, Jake . . . damn easy. . . easy boy your going to make me bust." Edward was begging and pleading as Jacob was going down on him. The eagerness in him was inspiring to do his best to get the vampire to climax.

The sandy brown hair was disheveled as Edward tossed his head from side to side. Then with no warning the vampire thrust forward and grunting and moaning let Jake take it all in. the wolf pulled out the long and slender piece as it shot white cool strides of Edward sweetness on his neck and peck's. the chilliness was dripping down the wolfs chest and more came everywhere else.

Edward let himself fall into the bliss of his orgasm and the fever he felt was more amazing than he had ever experienced.

"Fuck that was good." The vampire said with a grin of content. "Lay back Jake." He almost ordered.

Jacob fell backward and let Edward cover him with his icy body. With one hand Edward gripped the boy's cock and began to stroke him. While licking off the seed that he had just covered Jake with.

Groans and sweet whimpering whispers were falling out of Jake's mouth. Begging for Edward to take him. Emmett watched as his brother straddled the werewolf and hunger and lust in his eyes wanted to bust the boy.

Jacob's body was trembling and his chin quivering as Edward marked the wolf's neck again. Jake was gripping the vampires back as he worked his dick in his palm. "I'm close." Jacob whimpered. "Ed I'm close." Jake clenched his ass muscles and began thrusting in the pale hand he was inches off the ground and he buried his face into Edward's neck. As he reached climax he let out a low grunt and harsh breath that seem to go on forever. He flooded the vampire's hand with the hot spurts of whiteness and let it bust over Edward's ice like abs. his hair trail was covered in Jacobs hotness the wolf exploded like a fire hose, leaving no part of the vampire clean.

Grinning his child-like grin he looked up at Edward and lay there underneath him trying to catch his breath. "You have a good ride Jake?" the vampire asked as if he already knew the answer.

"never better." He said back in deep breaths separating the words.

As Edward dressed himself he smiled at Jacob like a high school football play would at a girl he was crushing on. "I gotta run, but I think we should get together again sometime." Jacob smiled a shy smile and replied "anytime."

With that the vampire took off through the woods leaving the werewolf standing alone to pull up his briefs and take off home too.

Jacob made his way back through the dense forest back to his yard. He walked behind the shield and leaned up against it and palmed himself through his tight fitted boxers. He thought about the look that Seth had when Paul made love to him. The grin of delight and sheen of sweat that caused his body to glide so easily over Paul's well define chest.

As he began again to imagine the image of Paul and Seth a familiar feeling hit him for the second time that day. He felt as if he were being watched again. He looked around and out of the tree line came a blur of dark hair. And when Jake looked to his side he found Emmett Cullen leaning with one arm out against the shed.

**Hope it was everything I intended. The next chapter will be really a test of talent. :D. please review and let me know about what you'd like to see come next.**

**-Pariah**


	3. Emmett's Encounter

**Here's the next chapter to the encounter of Jacob and Emmett thanks for coming back to read it unfold. Read & Review thanks.  
**

Chapter Three:

Emmett stood leaning against the paneled wood frame of the shed. His body builder like form hanging handsomely upheld by his erect icy pale bicep. Which looked as if it could lift a truck on it's own with ease. Jacob looked up into the vampire's golden excited eyes with admiration for the intensity of attraction that was directed at him.

"Nice day out . . . isn't it Black?" Emmett asked in a nonchalant manner looking upward and glancing around their surroundings. Then with his free hand he absently began to caress his now exposed pectorals. He had shed himself of the blood stained V neck on his way through the trees.

Jacob moved his eyes up and down taking in the full sight the semi-naked vampire. Forming his words without true understanding of their meaning. "yeah. . . it's. . . uh?" Jacob stuttered as he marveled at the chiseled muscles that were exposed before him. "pretty nice."

The young wolf's attention was fully wrapped around the display of Emmett's seductive demeanor. He looked around his yard to make sure nobody was around. Emmett smiled at the fright that washed in Jacob's eyes. Not fear of being hurt but trepidation of being caught with the vampire in a very arousing encounter.

"I just that it was, you know? A good day for a hunt." Emmett was letting his massively rugged palm graze his chest and meet the contours of his extravagant eight pack. Jake's eyes were stuck on the frosty pale body and his heart stormed against his chest. As he watched Emmett tour himself he was slightly becoming aroused. Has he always been this amazing Jacob thought to himself.

"I saw you out in the woods Black, I guess you were on a run?" the vampire stated more of a question than a statement really. "I caught a pretty great show too." Emmett teased as he pushed his thumb over the dark hair line. All the while letting Jacob's eyes travel along mechanically against their own will.

"You . . . uh? Saw us?" he asked still amused by the seduction. "My brother knows his way around a dick." Emmett said as he looked at the reaction building in Jake's eye's. "I know first hand. He can bring the strongest man alive to his knees with those lips." he ended in a grin.

He continued to lead Jacob's eyes to his low hanging boxers that rode his hips tightly. As he pushed his thumb down the slope of his ab's the jet black trail widened to a stony pronounced area just below. The indented muscular trail that dove in to his boxers and under his jeans were quite displayed. More so than you would see the joggers or swimmers at the beach Jacob thought.

"Edward's gone down on you?" he asked looking up for reassurance. "You kidding Black?" Em was reeling in the virgin teen with ease now. "Eddie's got the mouth of a god. Before Bella came around he'd suck me off for hours and, he'd keep going after I busted my nut." Emmett has really been with Edward, Jake was running different thoughts in his head after really understanding what Emmett was saying.

As Jacob's curiosity was pulled back to the vampire's wondering hand, thoughts of Edward and Emmett swirled in his mind. He was focused on the massively handsome vampire and his nearly over exposed form that as Emmett teasingly snapped the elastic waistband he didn't even notice the "Calvin Kline" logo stretched around the icy cool body. All that the werewolf could see was the shadowy depth of the vampire's boxers and the dark curls that glinted off the light.

Having two Cullen's in the same day? And he's still practically a virgin. Jacob wasn't about to refuse the Body Builder like vamp not after marveling after him for this long. "So what do you say Jake? Want to show me how much Eddie taught you? I could teach you somethings too." Emmett smirked and met Jacob's eager teenager grin.

"I'm probably a better teacher than Ed anyway." he concluded while grabbing his jean covered manhood in a waving motion. "Do you want me to address you as . . . Mr. Cullen?" Jake asked mockingly.

"Naw, just call me Emmett." another lustful grin "and get ready to say it a lot tonight." he said as he pushed Jacob back up against the wall of the shed. As he kissed the neck of the young wolf Jacob took in the scent of the vampire against him. He smelled more masculine and attractive then Edward had. He drew in the scent and let his head fall against the wall and sighed.

As Emmett let his tongue drag down the teen wolfs body Jacob squirmed in response. "You liked that." the vampire kissed Jacob's lower Ab's, "didn't you Jake." Jacob nodded slightly trying to regain normal breathing in the process. Unexpectedly Emmett pushed his disheveled dark head all the way forward taking Jacob's thick auburn length till his nose was buried in the wolf's russet curls. Causing Jacob to let out a harsh gasp and grunted awe. As Emmett sucked back with full force enclosing just the right pressure around the thickness he drew back only a few centimeters and repeated the action multiple times.

Jacob pressed his palms against the shed and tried to hold on to it. His head was tossing around as Emmett locked around his shaft. Emmett was squatting in front of the teen holding his thighs firmly keeping him still. The vampire was on the balls of his heels taking the boy by storm. The wolf let out involuntary giggles and tried to pull away from Emmett the shocking ecstasy was like a great force. "So you really are a pup?" Emmett asked amused at Jacob's reaction. "You're still a virgin huh?"

Jacob blushed embarrassed as he had been when Edward asked him the same question. He nodded looking away. "Don't worry pup. I'll like um' better when their cherry hasn't been popped." he smiled a devious grin while licking the shaft in one long intense stride. "Virgins take more time to enjoy it more." Jacob felt flushed as he smiled back to Emmett's sex hungry eyes.

The vampire hadn't pulled off once after that the thick auburn dick grew larger in his mouth and Emmett took it all. Deep throating the entire length and swallowing the pre-clearness that came. Just sucking back and enjoying the squirms and puppy like plea's and whimpers that fell from the boy's mouth.

As the wolf tossed and giggled he thought nothing's ever felt this good. Fuck Edward, the only one I want is Emmett. As the sensation became more accustomed to Jake he stopped trying to pull away. When Jake started to thrust his thickness forward Emmett took that as a sign that he wanted more. With one massive strong push he held the werewolf against the wall and went in the deepest he could holding the wet poll helpless between his lips. He began to repeat the motion faster and faster.

Jake erected his chest and his lips pulled back in a grin of joy and ecstasy. His heart pounded and his pec's heaved harshly as Emmett brought in the bliss. "Awe yeah! FUCK! Come on Em. Yeah FUCK!" he groaned and grunted absolutely enjoying the loss of control. "Take me Emmett, take me. . . aw man take me I'm yours."

The vampire smirked as the werewolf was giving himself completely over to him. He only withdrew himself when Jacob pulled him off. He met the wolf for a passion grazing kiss which actually left Emmett breathless. Franticly Jacob reached for the waistband of Emmett's boxers his fingers only grazed the silky trim of curls before the body builder form stepped away, out of the teenagers reach.

He's teasing again Jacob thought when he looked up to meet Emmett with questioning eyes. "Easy boy pace yourself." he responded. "Is your Dad home? I don't want to get interrupted out here."

Jake looked back at his house then replied. "Nope dad's gone for the week out to Seattle. The old man wont be back till next Monday." he closed his invitation off with an excited intrigued smile.

"Show me to your room Black and then we'll start the real party." Emmett spoke with a sexy huskiness to his tone that -if possible- made Jacob even harder. The vampire crouched down in the same squatting position as before and pulled the briefs -that Jake had been pulling on and off all day- and pulled them up the boy's caramel masculine thighs kissing the head of the auburn erection on the way up.

Emmett could be a little rough Jacob thought as he led the way to his door, but he didn't care he wanted nothing more than to let Emmett have everything that he could offer him. Looking back with lust in his dark eyes Emmett was more than willing to show the young wolf a great time.

Entering the front door Emmett wasted no time taking what he wanted his baggy jeans droping around his ankles as he drew a deep harsh kiss from his willing captive.

**Thanks for reading hopefully I'll have the next installment up soon. Please review and if anyone wants to work on one toegheter or share idea's please message me like I said earlier I'm more than willing to hear from you guys.**

**-Pariah**


	4. Jacob's Encounter

**Here's the next chapter to the encounter of Jacob and Emmett thanks for coming back sorry about the wait but ive recently started a blog where I can start posting pictures and the comics ive been working on. Please subscribe to it and let me know what you think at . .  
**

**slash-post . blogspot**

**Read & Review thanks.**

Chapter 4

As Jacob led the way through his house he had Emmett riding closely behind him. When they finally reached the door to jakes bedroom. Trying to remember how doorknobs work Jake was taking too long and working on Emmett's short patients.

The young wolf was pushed into the door with Emmett whispering huskily into his ear. "You know Black if you don't get that door open pretty quick, your going to get your cherry popped right here in this hallway." Emmett pushed his exposed length into Jacob's boxer covered ass. "You feel that Jake?" the vampire asked teasingly. "You already got me up and I'm not going to wait much longer."

In an act of surprise, Jacob pushed the body builder like form into the opposing wall. Emmett looked at the teen wolf in disbelief. Jake took his chance to draw out a heated breath-taking kiss. Which at the end he traveled down the slope of the massive muscular torso. Grazing his warm lips past every contour of the vampire's expanding chest.

Emmett looked down as the wolf boldly took control. Jacob gripped the dark curls that bushed above the thick long arousal that his lips were ready to wrap around. He took a long stride with his tongue down the underside of the massive pale length and descended the throbbing poll down his throat. Pulling lustfully at the forest of the dark curls he impaled himself on the legendary dick.

The vampire threw his head back against the wall as Jacob took the engorged sword with prefect suction. "Damn Black, you like swallowing don't ya'?" Emmett grunted as he let himself be enthralled in the heat of the wolf's mouth. "Take it like a pro, Black, Take it."

Jacob was enjoying the encouragement he was receiving. In that moment of Emmett's enjoyment Jake went down and stopped at the base of the thick shaft, then sucked perfectly holding his stance. In doing so Emmett pulled himself off the wall and erected his massive biceps throwing himself forward crouch over the eager teen. Upholding him self by his frosty biceps, he allowed himself to enter farther than Jake was before.

The teen was surprised by the new allowance of the vampire's shaft. He fell backward still pulling on the black curls causing Emmett to grunt in extreme pleasure. "Keep that up Black and am going to bust in your throat." The vampire warned in a husky gasp.

As Jake was lost in the enjoyment of Emmett's full length, the vampire took the opportunity to reach for the door. In one swift motion he threw the bedroom door open. He could feel the massive amount of pre-cum that was already flowing from his erection and didn't want to blow it before he could get to the best part.

Emmett used his vampire strength to pull the overly excited wolf in his arms and into the vacant bedroom. In that swift moment Jacob was thrown on his bed with Emmett hovering over him with dark lustful eyes.

"I told you Black I wasn't going to wait." He said with a devious grin. The teen was spilling his clearness rapidly as he was taken by the vampire's quickness. Emmett stripped him of his boxers and cast them on the other side of the room. " Ready for your lesson Jake?" Emmett asked displaying his eagerness with the smile as before. Jacob was at a loss of words only being able to nod feverishly desperately awaiting for the vampire to bring him into manhood.

I don't think I would want anyone else to make a man out of me, Jake thought as he looked up at the massive body builder like form that kneeled over him stroking his thick cock. Emmett smeared his clearness over his length and collected most of it in his palm. Wildly grinning down at the eager virgin he rubbed his pre-clearness over the wolf's opening.

Jacob drew in a harsh gasp of desired approval as the vampire greased him up with his own cool seed. "You like it don't you Jake?" he asked pushing in two of his massive fingers. He dropped over the willing virgin's form and whispered in his ear as he pushed in his thick digits. Jacob let his jaw fall ajar with an expression of pain and unexpected pleasure.

His thick auburn shaft was throbbing as the deep confusing pleasure over took him. With a groan mixed with a whimper the wolf tried to let out his appreciation for the enjoyable intrusion. Emmett pulled out from the teen and collected more of his own clearness and resumed his intrusion adding a third finger.

Jake up yelped in adjustment to the newfound coolness. After a few more plunges Emmett switched his position above Jacob and aligned himself at Jacob's more than willing heat. The massive vampire tucked his hips under the caramel thighs and let the deep brown legs hang over his own frosty thighs. He inserted the head of his legendary rod as he crawled atop of the lustful teen. The larger form hovered above the young wolf as he whispered sexily and huskily into the teen's ear. "Hold on to me Black" he said almost inaudibly " Just wrap your arms around me."

Jacob responded obediently, he latched on to the muscular contours of Emmett's shoulder blades while hoisting himself upward into the vampire's embrace. Without any hesitation to the wolf's position change Emmett slid in slowly as Jake lifted himself up. The new sensation took hold of the aroused teen causing his expression to drop into a display of unexplored desire. His mouth hung open and eyes drew together in a heated passionate expression.

As Emmett filled Jacob completely he lay down on the bed with the teen underneath him and proceeded to enter the wolf. He gazed into the dark eyes of the once virgin beneath him and smirked as he watched the wordless expression play on Jacob's face. The vampire pulled out briefly and plunged forward slowly but briskly.

He repeated the action several times just to watch as Jacob squirm in pleaser and express the enjoyment with each thrust. Jacob gripped Emmett's back tighter with each decent, pulling the massive body closer to him. The vampire let himself fall closer to the wolf's heaving chest trapping the thick auburn member under his eight-pack. In the process of the dive, Emmett began to gyrate his hips and grind into the entrance.

The wolf let out a harsh breath and drew in a deep groan along with it. "Feel's good don't it Black?" The vampire asked in a grin of delight to the image beneath him. Jake was breathless writhing in ecstasy, he nodded "yeah. . . Em . . . Em". He was breathing heavily holding on to the vampire's back "I never thought anything could feel this good."

"Oh yeah? Wrap your arms around my neck." Em was swelling and pulsating in the young wolf, " You haven't seen anything yet."

Jake did as he was asked. "Alright, wrap your legs around me and hold on tight." The vampire continued. As the teen obeyed Emmett griped his lower back and kneeled up on the bed bringing Jacob in his arms with him. As Emmett backed off the bed he stood erect still filling up Jacob. His mouth fell open with exasperated delight, "Awe shit Black, You're tighter than I thought." Jacob liked the response, he snuggled himself into the crook of Emmett's neck wrapping his bulging biceps around the muscular neck. The vampire arched his chest and leaned back slightly as he began to thrust faster into the wolf's heat.

"Hold on tight Jake." Em said in the process. As the massive form fucked the wolf faster Jake rose upward still gripping the vampire's form but erecting his own golden chest. He gasped for air as Emmett dove deeper into his willing heat. "Fuck Black!" he grunted as Jacob rode his massive erection. Emmett was surprised how tight the fit was he never had such a fulfilling sexual encounter before. As he let the image of Jacob's excited expression wash over him, he looked down at the thick dark tan member sticking out unprotected.

He craned his head down and caught the head of the wolf's thickness in his mouth. In doing so he received a yelp from his lover. Emmett drew fiercely at the sensitive head and plunged up into the sweet hole.

Jacob's heart was pounding and he could feel his balls drawing tighter with each accession. "Em. . . dude I. . . I'm m m m." As the massive vampire thrusted he took the thickness of the wolf deeper with full awareness of what was coming.

"Awe ahhh ahhhh . . . Em Shit man" Jacob was spouting out sill upheld in Emmett's tight embrace. Emmett tightened his lips around the shaft of the poll and pushed harshly on the underside. He took a commanding grip on the wolf's bare ass cupping the lightly caramel colored cheeks, still keeping up the harsh plunges.

Jacob gripped the vampire's neck brutality as he climaxed. Still up in the air he let his orgasm rip through him. Emmett waited lips locked around the thick auburn arousal succulently pulling in. Finally as Jacob whimpered and started to go limp in Em's arms his dick spit white hotness in Emmett's demanding mouth. The warm thick seed flooded in the vampires mouth, Emmett lowered the wolf back to the bed collecting the sweet syrup. With a pop he let go of the thick rod and reentered the tight heat.

The larger man threw his head back shooting down the warm seed in a swift swallow. Hovering over the teen he licked his lips and craned down to meet Jake's closely. "wanta taste Black." He asked teasingly. The vampire licked Jacob's bottom lip lustfully and rocked forward into his tightening hole.

Emmett went in for another flick at the teen's lip and slipped into his warm mouth. Jacob responded immediately wrestling his tongue with Emmett's. The vampire rocked upward as he tangled his tongue in Jacob's hot mouth. The wolf gasped up in the moment when Emmett found the sweet spot he had been searching for. He continued to hit it repeatedly making the teen clench around his once again swelling length.

The enclosure's pressure increased and built up the vampire's climax. He groaned into Jake's mouth as he felt the tightening in his balls build and the tingle in his lower burn. He drove himself upward as the pressure erupted. Emmett's now thick curving shaft plowed up into the spot he had found and flooded the teen with his icy cool seed. He grunted huskily as he released his venom into the whimpering excited wolf.

The body builder form collapsed onto the satisfied teenager. "We're not nearly done yet Black." He whispered coming down of the high.

Jacob kissed the vampire's neck and pulled him in closer to him. "You're still a virgin Jake, I want to see how much you learned." Emmett teased as he slid off the wolf and cradled him into his chiseled pec's. The wolf looked up wonderingly at the man's icy pale face. "I want you to fuck me, and then well talk about your graduation." He smiled at the humor in his meaning. . . .

**Thanks for reading and sorry about the wait. I hope I can get the next one out a little faster. And don't forget to check out my web page a **

**slash - post . blogspot . com**

**Thanks for Reading and please comment so I know what else to add . . .**

**-Pariah**


	5. Seth's POV

**What Up Fic'er's back for another installment of Dust. I'm thinking that I'm going to add one more chapter to this story and end it there. If you haven't already please read and review the Seth/Jacob fic I've also posted earlier this week, its not related to Dust but was inspired by it so don't forget to check that one out. Thanks as always R&R  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

He woke up in his bed, sheets soaked with the sweat that was pouring off his toned slender chest. His heart pounding, his hand trembling it was more than just a dream. The light brown tint of his skin shown only by the light that was intruding through the window of his room as the teen reached under his sheets to discover the reason for his abrupt awakening.

Hot, sticky and splattered everywhere under his thin cover. The loose boxers soaked through even worse. Seth groped the rock hard erection that that was aching to be touched. It was almost like watching late night porn in HD. Jacob, Seth thought. How could he be so appealing, and even more so then . . . Seth broke off his thought when he felt Paul shift in the bed.

Seth crawled out of bed trying not to wake up Paul in the process. He stripped himself of his wet boxers and pulled on a pair of his cut off sweat pants. Seth attempted to sneak out of the bedroom when he heard his boyfriend stir in his sleep. The teen froze for a second and escaped out the door.

Few Hours Earlier . . .

"You do?" Jacob asked stunned at the proposal. "Nothing I love more than watching your face light up pup." Emmett stated in a grin. The wolf looked down at his once again stiffening arousal and thought about the proposal slightly.

When he returned his gaze back up to Emmett's dark lustful eyes he immediacy gave his acceptance. In a flash of icy pale muscles Jacob was picked up and dropped atop Emmett's muscular form. Having the vampire so willingly underneath him Jacob couldn't help be grow in excitement and anticipation.

"You ready Black?" the vampire asked his tone filled with something more than just curiosity. A huskily growing anticipation of his own to the experience that lay just a head. Jacob began to align himself to the tightness and when he rocked forward he was more than excited at the pleasant surprise that he received from the older vampire.

As he shafted himself completely into Emmett's tight, he scrunched his face in exasperated approval and delight. Emmett loved the expressions that displayed across the wolf's face and in the process of the warm vibrance of the wolf's length he decided to tease the semi-virgin's stamina.

Jacob plunged slowly and curiously into the cool welcoming grip better then the first round of heightened ecstasy. The wolf pinned his bulging golden biceps into the mattress and closed his fists to hold himself upward as he descended down carefully onto the vampire's muscular form. As he thrusted deep, his weight shifting his whole form at a slant to brush up against the frosty eight pack that lay beneath.

"Is this okay?" Jacob asked, nervously and unsure of his own actions as he looked for approval in Emmett's eyes. The wolf could only hear short husky grunts flow out of the vampire as he ground himself deep into the tight deflowering embrace.

"You're doing great Black." The body builder spoke "Pretty damn good for a first timer." He declared with a smirk.

Jacob was blissfully content with the new experience of arousing contact, never in his life would he thought that someone so attractive and desirable as Emmett would ever bring him into his manhood this way.

Emmett clenched feverishly around Jacob's length and received a blissful howl from the teen. He enjoyed the writhing reaction that the wolf took on as he tightened around the thick hot shaft.

The surprise was much more than offsetting to the wolf as he continued to rock upward in the extreme newfound pleasure. The sexiness of Emmett's teasing caused the wolf's length to stiffen harder in the enclosure swelling and curving, adding a few extra inches to his already large member.

"You like that Black?" Emmett asked in almost commanding bark. Jake grinned in his teenage amateurish way as he nodded feverishly picking up pace while atop of the icy pale form. He gnawed on his bottom lip and looked down into the vampire's gaze. "Feel's nice don't it?" the muscular man ended.

Wildly Jacob, writhed into the embracing grip speeding up his thrusts and holding closer to Emmett's rising chest. "Shit man, . . . it so tight. . ." the wolf grinned "It's awesome."

Impressed at the deep appreciation for the moment Emmett threw himself back on the auburn sword. Taking in the base of the aching erection. Jacob let himself drop onto the vampire's toned frosty chest still grinding himself accurately into the enclosure. The Vampire ran his massive palms down the arch of the teen's back and firmly gripped the golden cheeks that rustled and clenched in an act of delightful enjoyment. Jacob groaned and awed into the thick crook of Emmett's pounding pulse.

The teen's body tensed against the muscular contours of the vampire's surface. Rocking deeply and hungrily into the wanting man. Emmett's grip around the wolf's cheeks harshened and pulled him in as he plunged down. Taking the teen deeper inside himself, clenching on the decent. Sweet awes escaped Jacob's lips as Emmett intensified the action.

"You still with me Jake?" Smirking deviously Emmett asked as he took what was left of the teens virginity. "Em, you keep that I up I'm going to bust." The wolf replied breathlessly. Emmett loved every second of Jacob's sexual satisfaction.

"Hold on a bit longer Black" the vampire requested "Better fuck me good." Jacob could feel the ecstasy building up in his balls intensely. The teen was filled with the warm itch of climax taking over his body and, song of completion ringing in his mind as he worked in to the cool tight depth of the larger man under him.

In a heartbeat of intense friction Emmett twirled himself over forcing the teen to rest on his back against the bed. Straddling the sweat sheened thighs of the inexperienced wolf he began to forcibly ride the nearly sensitive golden rod. Clenching his icy pale muscular checks upon decent. Letting Jacob shiver and tense on the excitement of his building climax.

The teen wolf lay back on the bed tossing his head against the sheet-covered mattress and gasping on the thick air that filled the room. The scent of sweat and sexual intent filled him as Emmett took his length willingly and tightened his pucker around the base of the swelling auburn shaft.

As Jacob laid back and tensed at the building warmth in his tightening balls Emmett hovered above him rocking backward roughly and snugly drinking in the waves of content that bled out of Jacob's thundering heart. "You gonna warm me up big guy?" sexually, the larger man teased as he commandingly took charge of the wolf's aching erection. "Shoot me up man . . . I know your close . . ." he tossed his head back and erected his tauntingly arousing pecs ". . . let me have it big guy. . . I'll ride you out until you beg me to stop." A wildly playful grin crossed the vampires face the conclusion of the last remark.

Jacob was so close to busting he was becoming farther and farther aroused by the wanting demands of the man who was chocking his length and suffocating it to a buzzing heat that Jake didn't want to end. The vampire's muscular palms held Jacob's biceps firmly pinned them above his head.

The wolf was trying to hold back his climax, fully enjoying the sensations and words that the vampire was erupting with. His jaw hung a jar and his eyes squinted as his shaft swelled and throbbed in the embrace. His nuts tightened for a needing release that pained the wolf in all of the most dirtiest prefect ways.

"You holding out on me Black?" Emmett asked breathing heavily and smirking at the thought. When the sensation was too extreme and unbearable Jacob broke the man's grip on his biceps and took hold of his stony hard torso. Firmly gripping on the sides of his eight pack he thrusted upward into the increasingly tight pucker and pulled himself into a siting formation.

Emmett flashed a seductively dark smirk at the young wolf and let himself be taken over by the teen's sex driven desire. Jake's eyes darkened with desire and need. An expression of innocent completion painted his face as his cheeks flushed and eyes watered. The boy's mouth tight as he bit his lips firmly together by his locked teeth in filthy enjoyment.

The muscular vampire wound his arms around the wolf's neck and palmed his sweat-slicked hair. In a moment of involuntary exhalation Jacob's hips pounced up and he groped tightly to the board frosty chest of the man in his lap. He ground his teeth and growled sexuality into the ice sculpted crease between Emmett's pecs. Emmett shuttered at the hot breaths that beat against his chest and held the wolf protectively in his embrace. While Jacob's orgasm ripped through him he was filled with a blissful glow like sunrays burning hot all throughout his quivering form.

His hot ropes shoot fiercely through his thick swelling member creating a riptide of overpowering aftershocks. Emmett clenched on the spiting rod milking the generously overexcited payout. "EMM! . . ." the wolf growled deep heavy breaths followed immediately after the cry. Jacob thrusted upward into the tight pucker several times while he emptied himself deep into Emmett's grasping coolness.

The wolf awed and sent out sounds of sweet appreciation to the massive vampire. Holding on to his back wildly the wolf could feel Emmett's legendary thick length washing over his own caramel chiseled six pack. Without intent Jacob continued to push into Emmett's tightness propelling himself up the slope of Emmett's thick shaft. Creating a rigid friction between the sensitive poll and the creases and contours of his steady abs.

The vampire let the young teen tease his already sensitive sword as he rode out the final seconds of his climax. The rough gestures of the man's erection brought him full circle into his own completion. Working against the shallow crease of the teen's pack the muscular man shot his venom without warning up the surface of the young wolf's chest. Spurts of cool white streams exploded. Coating the wolf's pecs and abs like frosting.

Emmett tossed his head back in a frenzy as he blew his sweet seed on the un-expecting wolf. Jacob looked up at the man with slightly watery eyes and a mouth hung a jar, enjoying the sight of the man satisfied by the encounter.

As Emmett came off the high he dove forward pushing himself and the young wolf down to rest on the battleground of their victory. He sucked on the erect auburn nipple playfully, cleaning up the frosted mess. When he rolled off the content teenager he lay outstretched on the bed letting his erection die down. Jacob followed soon after drifting off into a doze as he cuddled the god-like bicep that lay next to him.

Present Time . . .

Seth made his way through the wooded path that connected him to Jacob's house. As he approached the front porch of the Black House he could still smell that there was still a vampire around the premises. As he reached down the thick fabric of his shorts he gave his rising erection a squeeze as he thought about he images that had played in his head before. The video clips of Emmett on top of Jacob and Jacob busting inside Emmett with the vampire's command got the young teen extremely aroused and curious.

The boy walked around the outside of the house to find the window to Jacob's bedroom. When he found the right opening he snuck a peek into the exposed room. There was a faint yellowish glow that illuminated the space inside. What he saw was something that he didn't expect to find.

The Bronze teen surrounded on two sides by the Cullen boys; Emmett fucking the native boy from beneath and Edward running his tongue up the length of Jacob's thick shaft. Damn Seth thought, 'I knew that was too vivid to just be a dream.'

The vampires were treating the wolf like a king or a god the way that they tended to his sexual need. Jacob was feverishly swallowing Emmett's tongue passionately and forcibly. Edward was taking Jacob's length like a sword swallower and Emmett was rocking up into Jacob's Heat with driven desire and precision. The entire display caused the young teenager to leak his clearness at the sight. Much more efficiently and profusely than Paul ever could.

Seth leaned against the border ledge that offset the view to the room and began to stroke his light brown arousal that stood a tent in his drawstring tied cut offs. He marveled at the older boys as they ravished his pack member, enjoying every second of gratification he took in. Seth could only think to himself how did these boy's get so lucky, if only I could have gotten him first. . .

**Thanks for reading the latest installment to Dust. Check back for the Conclusion to the first epic fic of the summer. Hope you enjoyed and of course  
"Please leave your comments in the _Reviews_ Below."**

**-Pariah**


	6. Jacob and Emmett's Climax

**What up Fan fic'ers this is it the final installment to Dust. Sorry it took longer than I thought to finish but please enjoy. Also don't forget to leave your comments in the reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

Jacob tossed and turned in his sleep as the moon shone through his window. The memory of his day played back in his head like video of the entire experience. The lean dusty haired vampire aroused him in the forest and the body builder like man that made a man out of him in his bedroom. Both of the Cullen men who had taken him on a wild ride of enjoyment and dirty desire were now in his bed.

When the young wolf turned to cuddle into the larger man next to him he was shocked by the slenderness that he found instead. His eyes shot open as he looked for the truth of who was in his grasp. "Sleep good lover boy." Emmett's husky voice sounded but it wasn't him who Jacob was stunned by.

"He's shocked by my presence bro." It was a song like voice of Edward. When Jake rose out of his post-dreamlike state he found himself still naked and lay in between Emmett and Edward in the same state of aroused exposure. Jacob gathered his thoughts and remembered that statement he had declared hours ago about not giving a shit about Edward anymore, the only man he wanted was Emmett. What was Edward doing here did he know that Emmett was more than enough for him?

"Em, he thinks your better fuck than me." Edward outted as he listened into Jacob's thoughts. "He doesn't want anybody but you bro." the young wolf blushed at the true statement as Emmett smirked upon hearing the declaration of Jacob's inner truth.

"Yeah?" The buff vampire asked. "My pup wants no one but me?" Emmett concluded while briskly grazing his thumb over the wolf's chin. Jacob loved the gentle remark that he was receiving from his lover.

No one's ever going to be better them my Emmett. Edward snarled at the statement that Jacob thought to himself. Emmett chuckled "What's wrong lil bro? Hear something you didn't like." He continued to chuckle.

Emmett, Jacob thought, "MY EMMETT" he liked the sound of that. That Roselle bitch could go blow another vampire Emmett's all mine.

Edward couldn't help the jealously that beat in his stony pale chest, He had Jacob first so why wasn't the stupid mutt call him his Edward. "Shit Jake!" Edward bitched as he pushed the younger wolf his back and straddled him.

The commanding action that Edward took on gave him a quick stiffy below his brown blonde curls. The surprise attack didn't scare Jacob at all which came as a shock to Edward. The only thought that the impatient vampire could make out in the younger teens mind was "Emmett wont let anything bad happen to me."

"You think your just so protected, you smug little mutt." Edward spat his eyes green with envy. "Your Emmett will fight your battles for you huh?" the room was startled by a loud roaring laugh that ripped through the entire room. "Your Emmett?" the bigger vampire mused and almost flushed red at the thought.

On the other side Jacob turned bright red as Emmett figured out why Edward was so jealous. " What's wrong Eddie? Don't like it that I'm Black's only choice." He defended his pup in a teasing manner. "Can you really blame him though "?

Jacob relaxed and let the blood fade out of his cheeks. "It's not his fault I'm so damn attractive." Emmett mused "Right big guy?" The younger teen nodded while baring a child like smirk.

Edward's eyes darkened and began to water showing his embarrassment at that occurrence of actions. Jacob didn't mean to hurt the dude but if that were the case he should have just stayed out of his thoughts. In the moment of remorse Jacob sat up and kissed the smaller vampire's bottom lip.

The sandy haired vamp deepened the kiss laying the wolf back on the down. Edward bit the teen's lip when they finally parted. "Damn Eddie . . ." Emmett mocked as he gasped as he rose from the resting wolf.

"Taste Good?" Jacob added to the mocking train. The lean men looked away in reminisce of the impulse. Emmett took the pause to take advantage of the lustful wolf. He reached down and wound his muscular fist in the jet-black hair and drew in a passion filled kiss.

Jacob rose from his resting stature and cupped the vampire's masculine cheek. Eyes closed and lips working rhythmically together. Jake nearly whined when Emmett broke the connection.

Damn Jacob thought, he knows how to get me up all right. Edward took his brother's action as an invitation to a competition. The slender vampire lowered himself down the slope of the well-toned teen, letting his lips graze over the tight abs and tickle the thickness of dark curls. Jacob whimpered into Emmett's mouth as Edward processed to take the thick length between his lips.

Emmett knew what his little brother was up to and wasn't about to let the young wolf be stolen from him by means of a bused ego. The muscular vampire took the younger wolf by the hair and feverishly worked his tongue around the confines of his mouth. When he parted the younger teen looked up into the man's lust darkened eyes and willed a message that asked for more.

Edward thrusted himself on the auburn sword taking in every thick inch until he nearly devoured the teenager, taking his shaft balls deep. Emmett knelt in front of the sex-craved wolf and playfully flashed his own throbbing member to the boy's lips.

Emmett knew what the boy wanted and was more than willing to oblige to Jacob's every need. Jake kissed the tip of the wetting erection that stood proud in his sight and with a coy look glinting in his eyes wrapped his lips around the head. "It's alright, Black take it." Emmett cooed, "I know you want it,"

Edward deep throated the thick rod and chocked on the base holding himself there and drew back on the clearness that spread out in his mouth. Desperately he drank back the sweetness that watered out like a dripping faucet. As the wanting vampire worked his tongue around the wolf he watched as Jacob indulged himself on the Older vampire's length. He heard the manner of lustful hums that the wolf was sending up the base to receive a wanted response from the captive.

A roaring grunt escaped Emmett and a reply that caught the wolf off guard. "Shit, Eddie Jacob's better then you bro." maybe a teasing remark to hit Edward at home or maybe just to flatter the newly experienced wolf, however; it got Jacob to intensify his actions.

Edward parted himself from the thickness and attempted to straddle the wolf's lap whilst he took the length of the larger vampire. Without warning the slender vampire descended around the thick dark arousal and lost himself within the pleasant whines of satisfaction that tore out of Jacob's throat. A maneuver in turn caused an even more excited response from Emmett.

Jacob was throwing himself onto the vampire's shaft taking in all he could until Emmett had to force his hand and pull the eager wolf from his composure. "Slow up Black, Shit man you trying to swallow me." He asked in a playful tease. A smile broke across the wolf's face tinted with a slight redness that hit Emmett where the younger teen wanted.

As Edward glided up the length of Jake's arousal Emmett took the opportunity to play on his brother's insecurities. "How's that pretty boy working for you Black?" a devious smirk showed the larger vampire's true motives behind the question. Jacob groaned and looked back at the massive build of the man he declared himself to moments ago. He thought to himself 'Not as great as you were babe.'

It was a response that Emmett expected only Edward to hear. Edward didn't fully know why he was so pissed that the mutt had chosen Emmett over him but it infuriated him. The sandy haired man beat himself harder on the rock solid arousal and let out a howling groan as he was filled with the maximum of the wolf.

"You want me to ride you baby boy?" Emmett whispered in Jacob's ear. The younger teen nodded and almost whimpered at the thought. He thrusted his own aching member upward into the sandy haired vampire as Emmett shifted under him. At the first rock of Emmett's hips the younger teen growled in acceptance of the engorged trophy that he was awarded.

Emmett wrapped his massive biceps around the wolf's sweat accumulating pecs and cuddled the overly willing teen. While the larger man thrusted his semi-curving erection upward the lean vampire threw himself downward on the teen's arching sword. The sensation of the massive vampire beneath him brought the wolf closer to his desired connection.

The legendary rod worked up against the teen in the right ways causing the naïve wolf to thrust up into the desperate vampire on top of him. "That's it Em." The wolf begged "It's yours babe take it.' The encouragement was welcomed by the larger vampire Jacob gyrated on the throbbing member and worked Edward in the process.

"You love it baby boy?" Emmett asked as he sucked at the sensitive spots on the boy's neck "Huh?" The teen wolf was basically purring into Edward's chest as he was rocked into the lean man's tightness.

In a the moment of being taken under Emmett's commanding arousal Edward hopped off of the boy's hot thickness and took the heated rod deep in his throat. "Come on pup, I love those whines you make when I ride you." The muscular man cooed into the wolf's ear as he watched his little brother change tactics.

Edward tried to vibrate his lips around the captured member to see if he could bring the newly experienced teen to satisfaction the way that his older brother could. Yet as the wolf began to gnaw at his bottom lip and purr at the duel sensation it was unclear as to whether it the work of Emmett or him that had the Teen in a counter of sexual enjoyment.

"You want me to slow it down big guy?" Jacob could feel the smile break across the vampire's lips as he asked while kissing that sweet spot on his neck. Emmett slowed his plunging strides to watch as the wolf groaned and whimpered for a stronger relief. The muscular vampire teased his younger pup as he worked him. Edward took the golden rod in with a stronger pressure and let the wash of comments take him over.

Jacob in his sea of bliss could sense that there was a wolf close by. As he broke his concentration away from his eager lovers he caught a glimpse of a younger teen out of the corner of his eye. He knew it was Seth on the other side of the wall he could hear the impure thoughts probably better than Edward could have the pack's connection was more than just an individual trick like it was for the desperate vampire.

All Jake could think of when he was alerted to the young teen's presence was 'hope you enjoy the show kid.'

Emmett cuddled into the nook of the teen's neck and held the boy closer to him. His massive fingers caressing the creases of his abs and bringing forth a new a ray of teasing to the young wolf. "You wanna double team Eddie, babe?" the larger vampire asked huskily into Jacob's ear. The wolf nodded feverishly wanting nothing more than to increase his already intense experience.

Edward over hearing the thought parted from the boy's semi-arching erection and was non-resistant to being picked up by Emmett's muscular grip. Jacob lay back as Emmett placed the younger vampire onto the painfully hard shaft. When Jacob willingly took the vampires willing tightness he let himself fill the sandy haired man and waited for the swelling stiffness of the larger man to arch in against it.

When Emmett pushed up into Edward's tight enclosure Jacob howled at the tighter space. Loving even more to be that much closer to Emmett in the process. As Edward lay victim to the other two guys he let them work the tightness as each took turns rocking back and forth. "That feel good Jake?" Emmett grunted as he took his plunge.

"He's tight now." Jacob moaned as dove into the tight embrace of Emmett's sheaved man sword. Emmett loved the swift tactile glides of Jacob's warm flashing stick as it run up his own thick length. A husky grunt emerged from the larger man's throat as Jacob feverishly thrusted his thickness up the length into Edwards overly willing tightness. The double penetration was more than enough for Edward, he loved that Jacob was riding him harder than before. The mist of the two men's sweat thickened in the air as they worked themselves up in the moment.

Seth stood outside the window taking in the sight of the vampires as they both fought for Jacob's approval while they tried to arouse him more. The manner in which they attempted got Seth even more rock solid as he viewed the entire display. He could see the expression of satisfaction and excitement grow in Jacob's eyes and break across his face as they did so.

While he listened to Jacob growl in ecstasy Seth let his sweat pant cut-offs pool around his ankles and he took full grip of his achingly aroused hard on. As the teen wolf watched the men compete each other for Jacob's dick Seth could see easily that the only one he wanted was Emmett. Even thou Edward continued to get a hold of the thickness and work it every which way. Seth could only chuckle internally as the desperate action of the vampire transpired. Didn't he have that whore Bella who messed Jacob up already? Why did he so desperately want Jacob too? Seth asked himself the most basic of questions and could only assume that Jacob was asking the same ones.

As Jacob writhed under the two vampires he could feel the tightness in his balls as they clenched up to his solid base. Emmett could feel the wolf close to climax and took a hold of Edward as Jake prepared to bust. The smaller vampire squirmed under the stronger man's grip, but only relaxed under the only intention to please the wolf.

As Emmett held his brother down he felt the uproar of the teen as he growled in a deeply satisfied release. Seth could smell the climax of his pack mate and he stroked his long shaft quickly reaching his own nut. Jacob was in a wash of extreme bliss as he felt the tightness of his sack reach its limit. His hips thrusted up involuntarily earning the wolf an excited sigh from the larger vampire when he grazed the legendary erection on his underside.

Jacob intense expression took the orgasm image as he puckered his lips and squinted his eyes. Emmett enjoyed the sight as he watched the teen's pecs rise and heave during his action. Jake's mouth hung a jar as his climax pushed him over the edge and his let his hot frosting shoot up the desperate vampire. Emmett let his own orgasm bust as he felt the hotness flood the tight enclosure.

The massive vampire growled just as harshly as the wolf did prior. His hips buckled under himself and he felt back letting his softening manhood slide out of the wimpy vampire beneath him. Jacob whined as he lost the sensation of closeness to the bigger man and slipped out himself.

Seth was quivering as he watched the scene end. He shot his own white ropes on the side panel of the house while he worked his rod vigorously enjoying the private show. The boys were glistening in a sheen of sweat all gasping and heaving through the remaining seconds of their excitement.

Jacob was getting ready to doze off for the second time of the night he crawled over into the bulging biceps that cradled him so gracefully hours before and let his eyes flutter shut. Emmett caressed the teen in his arms lying back on the bed letting him rest. Edward finally gave up on stealing the boy away from his older brother. While Emmett held his puppy to his stony pectoral Edward swiftly made an exit crossing Seth's path on the way.

The sandy haired vampire gave the youngest wolf a quick glance and with a demeaning smirk Seth shifted and raced back home leaving Edward to bask in his humiliation. Jacob's not letting that man go, Seth screamed in his head as he made his departure making sure Edward got the message.

Jacob cuddled up to his masculine vampire, as Seth crawled back into bed with his protective wolf's grasp. Finally Jacob was perfectly content. . .

The End:

**Okay! So there it is I can't believe how long it took but that's the end of the Frist epic fic of the summer. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it ***well most of the time*** Writer's block is a real bitch ***LOL*** but either way I'm really pleased with the turn out over all. Thanks and as always *Please leave your comments or requests in the Reviews below* **

**-Pariah**


	7. REVIEW

**Hey readers thanks for all your reviews on Dust, this was my first Twilight fic that I've written and since it was such a great hit with everyone I've been considering writing a sequel for it. If anyone would like the idea of having a squeal that would appeal to you guys leave your thoughts in the reviews thank you for your readership.**

**-Pariah **


End file.
